We're Going Digital
by Russa
Summary: (Completed) Davis and the other DigiDestined have been called to the Digital World to defeat a new evil. What is this evil? Can they do it? Enjoy, and don't forget to RR.
1. Ordinary Time

Chapter 1- Ordinary Time  
  
"It looks to be an ordinary morning at summer camp," Kari exclaimed, stepping out of her cabin.  
  
"Not quite!" TK chuckled as he came up to her from the cabin next door. "As I hear the Camp-director has a lot planned for us at the waterfront. I've a feeling we're going to be very busy."  
  
Kari smiled at him cheerfully. "Well, in that case, I suppose we'd better get to the Mess Hall for breakfast."  
  
TK laughed and returned the smile. "Well, c'mon then slowpoke. The others left five minutes ago!"  
  
Kari giggled mischievously and ran ahead of TK calling as she went, "Slowpoke huh? I'll show you! Last one to the Mess Hall is a rotten egg!!"  
  
"Oh, how original!" TK muttered as he ran after Kari.  
  
Later, the two friends arrived at the Mess Hall with the meal almost over. Davis waved to them from a table three rows from the back. TK and Kari went over to join him and the others.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" asked Yolei, who was sitting beside Davis.  
  
"Let's just say we both slept in," replied Kari.  
  
Yolei nodded and moved over so they good sit down and eat.  
  
Awhile later, everyone was getting ready to spend a busy morning down at the waterfront. Yolei and Kari were in their cabin, with the other girls, trying and showing off their swimsuits.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go! The others have already left! It'll be the middle of next week with the way you girls plogg along!" Davis called from out front.  
  
"Keep your shirt on, you old grouch," Kari called back. "We're coming!"  
  
"Hmph! That boy ruins everything," Yolei snorted disgustedly.  
  
Kari smiled. "Well, it'll get worse if we keep him waiting. C'mon, let's go!"  
  
They joined Davis outside and together they ran down to the waterfront. The rest of the group was already there, doing water safety with an instructor. TK and Cody came up to greet the girls and Davis, ignoring the instructor's hoarse commanding shouts.  
  
"There you guys are. Where've you been?" inquired TK.  
  
"I was waiting for Kari and Yolei to finish their swimsuit fashion show," Davis explained.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Davis," Kari laughed. "We had to wait five minutes while you did your hair."  
  
Much later, the five friends and the rest of the kids at camp went back to the campsite for a nice quiet time in their cabins, after a tiring morning down in the water.  
  
"Whew!" breathed Yolei. "I thought the session would never be over. I'm exhausted!" Kari chuckled and patted her friend on the back. "Don't get to relaxed Yolei. TK said we're supposed to be going on a nature hike and doing archery his afternoon."  
  
Yolei groaned in reply and with that Kari burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh c'mon, chin up lazybones," she said. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. Yolei regained herself and went to answer it.  
  
"Hi Cody, TK, Davis. What's going on?" she asked.  
  
Kari glanced at the boy's faces and knew instantly that something was wrong. She came up to them, and looked from one to the other worriedly.  
  
TK explained why they had come. "OK, there's good news and there's bad news. The bad news is that there's a furious battle going on the Digital, and we're needed there pronto. Izzy and the others have some how managed to get there and are trying to hold it off. The opponent looks like nothing we ever aced before. It's terrible! I don't even know how we're going to defeat it once we get there."  
  
TK showed them a picture of their opponent that Izzy had sent them. The DigiDestined gasped at the sight of it. It was disgusting and not to mention weird. It looked like a giant ball of green goo with arms, feet, and two beady eyes.  
  
"Right, that's the bad news. Now what about the good news!" Yolei interrupted.  
  
"The good news is we're going to help the others defeat this thing!" Davis blurted out.  
  
"Er- that's great Davis, but how?" asked Yolei.  
  
Davis gave his answer as held forth his D3 and pointed at a bush next to the girls' cabin. Kari and Yolei stared in amazement as Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armordilomon came out of hiding. TK and Cody held forth their D3s too and smiled at the girls. Yolei and Kari smiled back. They knew what was happening now. They were going to the Digital World to save the day, just like they always did. 


	2. Here We Go!

Chapter 2- Here We Go!  
  
The Digidestined waited outside the main cabin awhile later. They were all packed their needy supplies and ready to roll. After making sure everyone else had gone, they sneaked inside to find the computer lab so to open the portal. It wasn't long before they found it.  
  
Davis moved forward, turned one on, pointed his D3 at the screen and shouted, "Digi-Port Open!"  
  
No sooner had the words left his mouth, when up popped a smaller screen. It had buttons on either side, a destination plack, and a green light was blinking to show that the portal had been opened. They were all set to go.  
  
"OK, is everybody ready?" asked Davis.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads and gave the thumbs up. Davis smiled knowingly.  
  
"Good! Then, here we go!"  
  
They all pointed their D3s at the portal screen and one by one vanished into it in a flash of white light. They passed through circles, squares, and triangles as they journeyed through the barrier. It was over in two ticks of a clock. They had arrived in the Digital World ready for action. They took a moment or two to figure out where in the vast Digital World they were and which way to go.  
  
"Anyone bring a compass?" TK asked jokingly.  
  
It wasn't much help but it did get the others to use their thinking caps.  
  
Cody pulled out his D3 and began walking off moving it this way and that. The others were quite mystified, but they followed his example. Cody explained, "I'm listening for a signal that the others are nearby. If they are, you should hear a beeping sound and a red dot should appear on your D3."  
  
So, they moved from one place to another, but each time found nothing. They were just about to give up hope of ever finding anything.  
  
"It's hopeless," Yolei whined. "We'll never find them."  
  
"Wait!" Kari cried suddenly. "I'm beginning to get a signal!"  
  
Beep Beep Beep Blot Titter Beep  
  
"Hey! Me too!" TK piped up. "Hmm. Let's see, 2 degrees South and a touch West - That way!"  
  
So, TK and Kari ran on ahead tracking the signal, with the others trying to keep up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Whoa! Short chapter huh? Yeah, I guess so. Well, don't get yourself in a tizzy. You R + R and I'll update when I can. Cya then! ^_^ 


	3. What is it?

Hi agian! Sorry I took to long in updating but my word processor was acting up. But everything's okay now. I hope. So without further ado, here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3- What is it?  
  
"Hey you two! Slow down and wait for us!" Davis cried.  
  
TK and Kari made no reply. They were out of sight and still running.  
  
"What's their hurry?" Yolei panted. "Can't we rest now?"  
  
"Hold it!" Cody interrupted. "Listen! What's that?"  
  
They listened. At first they could hear nothing. But then it slowly could be heard as it drew nearer, a slight buzzing sound.  
  
"I'll go check it out," Hawkmon offered.  
  
Before anyone could object or reply he was gone. A moment later he returned with someone else. It was Ken and Stingmon!  
  
"Hi!" Ken said greetingly. "We weren't sure it was you or not. There's a furious battle going on over that way."  
  
Davis moved foreward and grabbed his friend and ally's arm. "Show us where!" he cried urgently.  
  
There was such urgency in Davis's voice that Ken did not argue. He pointed, with his finger, in the direction and off they went. Cody hitched a ride on Stingmon with Ken, Yolei got a ride on Halsemon, and Davis got a ride on Ex-Veemon's back.  
  
"How far off is the battle?" Davis questioned Ken.  
  
"Just about a league off to the south," Ken answered. "Why?"  
  
Davis thought for a moment on what to say. But before he could think of an answer, a load booming sound was heard.  
  
"What in the name of thunder was that?" he blurted out.  
  
"It sounds like the noise of war," said Cody.  
  
"And that's what it is," Ken interrupted. "C'mon, we better hurry!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
With a sudden woosh, buzz, and a run, they ran off in the direction to the sounds of war.  
  
Meanwhile, TK and Kari were particating in the battle Ken had mentioned. Things didn't to be at all the way that they'd planned. Both got there to find Tai and Matt tied up and helpless. Izzy and the rest were trying to hold it off as best they could. But nothing seemed to improve.  
  
"We've seemed to have underestimated our oppenent,TK!" Kari shouted over the noise of war.  
  
"I know!" TK yelled back. "This is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
Sora came over as she dodged a ball of green slime. "Hi, you two!:" she panted. "Have you come to help us? We could use it."  
  
TK nodded. "You bet we have. Patamon!"  
  
Patamon nodded too. He knew what to do. (hey, that rhymes! Heehee.) TK pulled out his Digi-Egg of Hope and cried, "Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Patamon armor-digivolve to..."  
  
Patamon changed into a beautiful armored horse. He had the crest of Hope on his chest, and large yellow wings.  
  
"Pegasusmon: the flying of Hope!"  
  
Kari took out her Digi-Egg of Light. She glanced at Gatomon, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's do it Kari!" Gatomon cried.  
  
"Right! Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Gatomon armor-digivolve to..."  
  
Gatomon changed to a large powerful cat. She had an Egyptian-like headpiece on her head, and she too had her crest on her chest. Gatomon also had armor-covered paws and colossal white wings. (and do I really need to be explainin' what their evolutions look like? Oh well.)  
  
"Nefertimon: the angel of Light!"  
  
TK and Kari hoped on their Digimon's backs and off they went into battle.  
  
"Be careful!" Sora called after them.  
  
TK and Kari didn't hear her. They freed Tai and Matt first, and then came at their opponent with a clash and bang.  
  
"Kansia beam!" shouted Pegasusmon.  
  
"Cats-eye beam!" cried Nefertimon.  
  
Both attacks hit at once right on target. The DigiDestined gave a cry of joy. But it was short lived. There was not a mark on their foe and it didn't even flinch. What were they going to do now?  
  
Well, that's it for today. I love cliffhanngers, don't you? I won't take as long next time. I kope. Oh yeah, and thanks to the people who reviewed. Keep it up guys, ok? Cya later! ^_^ 


	4. Missing Targets

Hi again! The holiday's are coming up, so I decided to be one more chapter up before then. Enjoy! And don't forget to review. Honestly, where are you guys? (frowns) Don't go away on me! Well, anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Chapter 4- Missing Targets  
  
"Impossible!" TK blurted out. "Not a scratch on him."  
  
"But they were right on target," Kari stated.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Sora groaned.  
  
"I wanna go home! I'm too pretty to be destroyed!" Mimi whined.  
  
"Mimi! You're not helping!" Joe yelled at her.  
  
There was a moment's pause, which was interrupted by a load bang like that of lightning. Then Stingmon, Halsemon, and Ex-Veemon arrived on the scene. Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody came charging in right behind. Their Digimon fired their best attacks at the huge green blob.  
  
"Beam-Laser!"  
  
"Tempest-Wing!"  
  
"Sting-Sword!" (If anyone knows Stingmon's real attack, please tell me.)  
  
But again, not a scratch or mark was on the opponent. This was getting to be qutie a task and a challenge.  
  
"But it can't be!" Ken cried. "Every one of 'em was on the mark!"  
  
"Get down!!" Tai and Matt shouted.  
  
Ken and the others felt themselves pushed flat as Tai and Matt came at them from behind. Davis looked up. He was shocked at what he was. Hundreds of little birds on strings came at him and the others. Ex-Veemon and the other Digimon blasted away at them. But as they knocked them all down, a hundred more would spring up in their place.  
  
"It's no use! They use their best attacks and nothing! The Digimon are getting tired as they shoot away, and those things still keep coming! It's absolutely hopeless!" TK sobbed.  
  
The others all seemed to agree on TK's sad observations. Nothing they did seemed to work. Everyone agreed; all except Davis.  
  
"We can't just give up!!" he growled. " I won't! There's just got to be a way to defeat this thing!!"  
  
"But how Davis?" Kari wept. "Our Digimon are using their best attacks, and it still doesn't stop that thing! What do we do, Davis?" Tell me!"  
  
Davis looked into Kari's tearstained eyes. He thought and thought. What to do?  
  
"Well, if you guys won't stop it... then I will! Ex-Veemon!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Then Ex-Veemon and Davis charged off into battle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Well, what do ya think? Please review after reading, ok? I really need encouragement on this! And I'll see ya after the holidays! Cya then! ^_^ 


	5. Davis's Battle

Hi! I'm back. Gee, I haven't gotten any reviews since the first chapter. Honestly, where are you guys? If going to read this, please review afterwards. Well, to see if I can perk this up again, I decided to give you two chapters today. So, here we go! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Chapter 5- Davis's Battle  
  
Davis and Ex-Veemon ran off on their own to defeat theirs (and the others) foe. Kari then saw what Davis had in mind. He and Ex-Veemon were going to battle it single-handedly.  
  
"Don't do it, Davis!" she screamed. "You'll be killed."  
  
Davis didn't hear her. Nor did Ex-Veemon. Ken ran foreward and grabbed his friend ally's arm. Davis noticed right away that Ken's hand was shaking.  
  
"Davis, you can't fight that thing alone. Let's take him together. We can DNA digivolve and..."  
  
"Ken, you can't do it if you're afraid," his friend reminded him gently. "We can take that thing (whatever it is) together. But first you must show you aren't afraid. Now I've got a battle to win. You going to help me?"  
  
Ken showed he was too afriad and backs away. Davis ran off again, with Ex-Veemon close behind him.  
  
"Don't be a fool!" TK shouted after him. "You both be killed!"  
  
Yolei stepped foreward and pointed in the direction Davis had ran. "Save your breath TK," she sighed," he's already gone off."  
  
Yolei was right. Davis and his Digimon were nowhere in sight. There was hesistant pause, and then they came to the descision to follow Davis and help him out, despite the fact that they were still scared.  
  
"Beam Laser!" Ex-Veemon shouted.  
  
The large beam of fire was heading right for the center of their opponent, but when it hit, just like before, nothing happened. Davis thought and thought on what could have gone wron. No matter how hard he, Ex- Veemon, or the others tried, their opponent stayed exactly the same. Then, suddenly, it was all clear. That thing was a blob of goo, it could absorb almost anything. Then Ex-Veemon had an idea. Telling Davis he'd be back soon, off he went. He was back only moments later, with buckets of water.  
  
"What are those for?" Davis asked, pointing at the buckets.  
  
Ex-Veemon explained. "We've been throwing big blasts at it. So, I wanted to see if it could handle little sprinkles."  
  
Davis thought for a moment. It seemed a bit strange to defeat an opponent like that with just water, but what could it hurt. "Let's do it! I'm game to try!" he announced.  
  
Davis climbed on Ex-Veemon's back, the buckets in either hand. They came up to the green blob, and once they were over headed of it, Davis began to toss handfuls of water at it. It took awhile of sprinkling water and dodging birds and blobs of goom but finally it showed change. Their opponent was weakening!  
  
"It's working!" Davis cried with joy. "It's weakening! Quick Ex-Veemon, before it gets its strength back!!"  
  
"You got it! Beam Laser!!"  
  
The enormous beam of fire headed right for it. It hit the bob with a bang. As the dust cleared away, they stared in amazement as they saw a small puddle of green slime, which then just disinagrated into Digi-dust. They hda won!  
  
"Well, that's that!" said Davis after awhile of surprised silence. "We won Ex-Veemon! We won! Yahoo!"  
  
Hiding a smile, Ex-Veemon nodded. Then, he and Davis lay down for a well- deserved rest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Well, what do ya think? Remember I posted two chapters today so continue on and read the next one. And please don't forget to reveiw! ^_^ 


	6. A Happy Time

Chapter 6- A Happy Time  
  
Not far away, TK and the others were resting too. They had been tracking for so long, that they'd lost total track of the time.  
  
"I wonder how Davis and Ex-Veemon are doing?" TK pondered aload.  
  
"I dunno," Kari said. "Do you think he's won TK?"  
  
TK shrugged. "Hmm. He could have. But then he could have not. It's hard to say."  
  
Yolei and Sora had been scouting ahead. They came back with gleeful smiles on their faces. The gang gathered around them hopefully. They all began speaking at once.  
  
"Did you find Davis?"  
  
"Is he alive?"  
  
"Did he win?"  
  
When Yolei and Sora could get a word in edgeways, they made their report.  
  
"We found him all right," Sora said. "He's fine; and he and Ex-Veemon won."  
  
There was a sigh of relief from everyone. They decided to leave at once and go meet up with their friend.  
  
After awhile of hiking, they found him and his Digimon, both fast asleep. It was a wonder that Veemon could sleep at all. Davis is a terrible snorer. Smiling, the gang sat down beside them to rest.  
  
A short while later, Davis and Veemon woke up to the sound of cooking upon a fire. It was Sora and Matt making the midday meal.  
  
"Hi! Good to see you're awake," Ken said coming over.  
  
TK and Kari saw too strode over, with Yolei and Cody just behind them.  
  
"How do you feel?" TK asked.  
  
"Fine," replied Davis.  
  
"Well, that's good to know. Want to help make lunch? You can guard the food. These guys have been hanging around us ever since we started cooking!" Sora called from where she stood.  
  
Davis laughed and stood up. "OK, I'll keep an eye on 'em. But on one condition, I get more when you serve it!"  
  
Sora chuckled as she watched Matt chase Davis around the campsite, swinging his wooden mixing spoon.  
  
"You want more huh? What makes heroes always have bigger appetites!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Hey! Whoa! Watch it! Owow. I won't... ouch... touch... ow... anything... ouch!" Davis promised.  
  
Matt, finally, got bored with chasing Davis around in circles, and went back to his cooking.  
  
Awhile later, they all sat down to eat. Matt turned out to be an excellent cook, even though TK said Matt's meals turned out quite funny back home.  
  
"You should have seen the thing he conjured up last week," TK joked. "Phew! It stank! And gee, was it hot! You had to drink 4 big glasses of water because it was like you're mouth was on fire. And another time he..."  
  
TK didn't finish. He ducked as his brother flung a handful of mud at him. The others ate and ate some more, until they couldn't do anything but laugh, joke, and have a good mud fight.  
  
"Look out behind you Cody!"  
  
"What?"  
  
SPLAT!  
  
"Hey! I'll get you for that Ken!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Heehee. This!"  
  
SPLODGE!  
  
After a whole afternoon of fun with mud, they washed up in a stream befrore heading back to the campsite. Too tired to do anything else, they sat around and chatted letting the time just tick by.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Well, that's it for today! How I do? Should I continue? I need encouagement on this! Or I'll discontinue it. Well, til next then! And please if you read this, don't forget to review, ok? Cya! ^_^ 


	7. Trouble in the Village

Hi! Well, obviously if I'm back, then I decided not to discontinue this. YAY! And, belatedly, Happy New Year! Anyway, this story dosen't seem to be kicking in to most people, but I'll keep at it anyway. That reminds me!  
  
Comik: Hey! Pair TK with Kari huh? Well, this really isn't a pairing story. It's more of teamwork, friendship thing. I still hope you come back to read some more though. I do have lots of fun and stuff planned ahead.  
  
Well, that being said folks, let's move on to the next chapter. Enjoy! And don't foget to read and review afterwards ok? Let's go! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Chapter 7- Trouble in the Village!  
  
As days passed by, the Digidestined started to get edgy and unhappy with each other. Tai suggested that they might feel better if they were on the move. Feeling that there was nothing better to do, the gang agreed. Packing up camp, they set off. Things didn't improve. Izzy and Sora had to hold off TK and Davis from getting in a fight, and had to hold off Tai and Matt from gagging Mimi becasue she'd been whining for the last hour. Although later, they felt the urge to gag her, themselves.  
  
"Mimi, do you ever stop whining? 'Cause if you do, now would be a good time" Sora mumbled.  
  
Mimi sniffed. "Sor-ry! If I were back in New York where I belong, I'd be at the mall doing some exclusive shopping."  
  
Sora giggled. "Of couse you would, ya big complainer. But how about a little less whinng and complaining and a little more walking. Tai said there's a village not far from here and that we should be there in a couple of hours."  
  
"I hope so. My feet never felt this sore!"  
  
"Of course not! You only do lots of walking if there's a sale on at the mall. Which I hear, is every week in New York!"  
  
Mimi stuck her tongue out at Sora. "Well, I like shopping. So there!"  
  
"Will you two shut up and give it a rest?!" Yolei interrupted angrily. "You're making it worse!"  
  
"Yolei's right," Izzy put in. "You two aren't helping in our grumblesome matters."  
  
About half an hour later, Joe selected a nice clearing, with a brook running through it, where they could rest. The Digidestined flopped onto the grass. They ate on the things they could forge and rested in silence. Soon, they were all asleep.  
  
But then a aload booming noise made Tai jump. Leeping upright, he tapped Agumon on the shoulder, motioned him with his finger and they crept off.  
  
Kari woke up and saw her brother leaving. She decided to follow him. Motioning Gato silently to her, she headed after Tai, Gatomon close behind. It wasn't long before they caught up with Tai and Agumon, who had stopped at the edge of a cliff.  
  
"What's the matter, Tai?" Kari asked her brother.  
  
Tai whirled around. "Kari, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw you leaving and wanted to help." she answered.  
  
Tai nodded. "Oh all right. But keep quiet. We're not far from the village and I think something's going on.  
  
"Well, lead on, big brother. Let's go take a look."  
  
So the two headed off, their Digimon by their side at all times.  
  
Soon, they arrived at the villlage. All seemed peaceful . There was no motion, nor noise, of any evil there. Tai and Kari turned to go back, when just then another load booming noise souded out. Whirling back around, they saw about ten score DarkTaranimon causing chaos and destruction in the village. The screams of its inhabitants reached their ears. They knew they had to do something. Kari issued orders.  
  
"Tai, I need you to ruse TK and the others. I've a feeling we're going to need help!"  
  
"Right! I go for them and you stay here. But be careful!"  
  
"Don't worrry, I will."  
  
With that, Tai and Agumon ran off to get the others for help, as Kari anxiously awaited their return.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Wow! I love cliffhangers, don't you? I seem to be getting better at them, don't I? Anywho, that's it for today. I have exams coming up so I doubt I'll be back anyday soon. But we'll just see about that. Well, you read and review please, and I'll catch ya later. Ciao! 


	8. Here Comes The Calvary!

Hi! Not many people have been reviewing for this, but at least some have. Ah, maybe I haven't hit a spark for it yet. Well, I'm greaful and happy that at least a few of you like it. This only my first Digimon fic, and actually, I think it's going rather well, don't you? Anyway, I guess it's time to move to the next chapter. And of course, don't forget to review after reading ok? Let's go! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Chapter 8- Here Comes the Calvary!  
  
"Gatomon, what's keeping them?" Kari asked her Digimon impatiently, which is rare for her. "I can't stand here and watch those poor Digimon down there get destroyed." she added.  
  
Gatomon thought for a moment. A mischievious expression spread itself across her face. She looked at Kari. "Who says that we have to wait? Tai told us to be careful and we will. I'm here to protect you. So how about it? Can we give those DarkTaranimon a good piece of a our minds?"  
  
Kari pondered a moment and then nodded. She smiled mischievously too. "Yes! Let's do it! Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Gatomon armor-digivolve to... Nefertimon, the angel of light!"  
  
Kari climbed on Nefertimon's back, giving a slight, quick nod. "Alright, let's go!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
So, down they flew to the village, right into the midst of battle. They came at the DarkTaranimon like a thunderbolt thrashing here, there, and everywhere. But their odds of winning were about 20 to 1.  
  
"We can't possibly defeat them all," Kari stated sadly. "There's too many!"  
  
"You aren't giving up are you? Remember what TK used to say? 'Where's there's a will there's a way!' C'mon Kari, these little guys are depending on us to get rid of these DarkTaranimon bullies. We can't let them down!" encouraged Nefertimon.  
  
Kari shock her head vigorously as if giving herself a recheck. She glanced down at the small inhabititants of the village and smiled. "You're right, Nefertimon. Thanks!"  
  
"Oh, think nothing of it."  
  
Well, back in war they zoomed, giving it they're all; and still anxiously awaiting Tai and Agumon's return with the others for help.  
  
The help they were waiting so anxiously for, were in fact, LOST!  
  
'We probably took a wrong turn somewhere,' Sora thought reasonably to herself. She turned to Tai. "Are you sure this is the right way Tai?" she asked. "It seems to me we've just been walking in circles."  
  
"Yes, I sure this is the right way," Tai replied. "It has to be! I hope Kari's ok."  
  
TK and Davis stepped foreward, quite angry and frustrated. "What?! Kari's there?! But she can't possibly take on a hundred DarkTaranimon all at once!" they both shouted at the same time.  
  
"We've just got to find her. She may be in danger!" TK sobbed.  
  
"She has Gatmon remember?" Ken put in. "Gatomon and Kari are like in a pod. They're both strong and sensible. I'm sure she won't go in over her head. At least I hope she won't."  
  
That brought it to an uproar. Everyone was talking and shouting at once.  
  
"Quiet!" Cody yelled.  
  
Everyone looked at Cody surprised. He was the last one they'd expect to see yelling, considering he was the most quiet and sensible of the whole group (besides Joe anyway). Although, he didn't get the Digi-Egg of Knoledge for nothing. Whatever he was going to say, it was sure to be with a touch of wisdom and a great of sense. Once everyone was quiet, Cody continued.  
  
"OK," he said,"now I know we're all worried about Kari. But Ken's right. She has Gatomon to look after her. Now what we have to do is cease this senseless arguing. The best thing we can do for Kari (at the moment) is try not to get lost again, not lose our cool, remember where she is, and concentrate on getting there. So, what do you say guys?"  
  
TK spoke for them all when he said, "We're with you, Cody. Now let's go find Kari!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
So, off they ran, with Tai, Davis, and TK in the lead. They just had to make sure that they didn't get lost again- then it'd be clear sailing.  
  
Meanwhile, Kari and Nefertimon weren't having much luck in holding off that many DarkTaranimon all by themselves. Nefertimon was getting tired, and to her and Kari, their enemies seemed never ending. They just kept coming and coming, and it getting extremely hard to protect the small, defenseless inhabitants of the village, when Nefertimon was so tired.  
  
For awhile, all seemed lost. When just then. Raidramon, Greymon, and Pegasusmon arrived on the scene. They were followed by Digmon, Birdramon, Halsemon, and the others. TK and the other DigiDestined came in either riding on their Digimon's back or running. Davis waved from the top of Raidramon.  
  
"Someone call for backup?" he asked jokingly.  
  
Kari couldn't help but force out a laugh. "I'm really grateful that you all came," she said finally,"but could you help me now?"  
  
"Oops! Right!"  
  
It was much easier with the gang all together. They were everywhere at once dealing with 2-5 DarkTaranimon at a time. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon were dealing with twice as many with their Golden-goose attack.  
  
About 15 minutes later, the DarkTaranimon were down to a quater of their orginal number. It was quite unusual to see, but the DarkTaranimon looked at the fearless band of kids, then at each other, and ran of screaming. Davis and some of the others laughed at them retreating like that and congratulated each other on their victory. TK shock his head at them. He glanced after the DarkTaranimon and nodded at Kari.  
  
"They'll be back," he said knowably. "They'll be back. They haven't gone for good you know. They'll come back eventually."  
  
Kari smiled. "I know they'll be back TK. But look at the bright side, we won, and saved these little guys from danger. Look at everyone, they're happier than they've they been for quite some time." She gave her still cheering teammates a look. "Which is more then I can say for you, Mr. Crabby!"  
  
TK managed to smile to, through his frustration. He then burst into laughter. Kari looked at him in wonder.  
  
"Mr. Crabby eh?" TK giggled. "Well, what about you when we first got here. I'd never seen a more sad and grumpy face. What'd ya want it to do? Rain?"  
  
Kari grinned She gave him a playful shove, that sent TK sprawling and he collasped in a puddle that was just behind him. He looked at her accusingly. She just looked back at him with a fixed smile of innocence on her face.  
  
"Supper's ready!" Matt called. "Come and get it!"  
  
"We're coming!" everyone yelled back.  
  
Kari helped TK up and the two friends went off to join the others for supper. Apparently the little Digimon from the village had helped prepare it, and actually it looked rather good. It consited mostly of fish and plants of different varieties. They sat down with the others and the little Digimon to enjoy the meal. It was nearly dark when they finished. So, they lay back, chatted, told jokes, and looked at the stars of the Digital World, until one by one they all fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Well, how's that? I made Cody give some weird advice on what to do, huh? But I was kind of stuck on what he should say after shouting for the others to be quiet. Oh well. So, if it's not too exciting for you, don't worry, this adventure ain't over yet. Or don't read it at all. Ok, review, give me encouragement and stuff, and I'll catch ya later. Bye! ^_^ 


	9. Lost and Homesick

HI! Sorry I took so long in updating. But I was having problems with my computer again. I think everything's been fixed now though. Well, this story isn't getting too many reviews. My mom says it's because I wrote it in my earlier writing style, whatever that means. Anyway, since I decided not to discontinue this, I'll keep updating it. I'm usually a pretty patient person, so we'll see I guess. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Chapter 9- Lost and Homesick  
  
Hours began to turn into days, and days into tiring long weeks. All this time had passed, but not one of the DigiDestined had noticed. Once again, they began to get edgy and unhappy with each other. Plus, not to mention, very bored. They tried playing tag; but they got to tired too soon and had to stop. They tried fishing; but that got too boring waiting around for the fish to come. They finally tried getting on the move again, but that didn't work either.  
  
Every once in awhile, they all had to stop, so the older DigiDestined could separate TK and Davis from getting in another fight; or give Yolei a telling off for starting another tiresome argument or complaining session. Although, sometimes they were acting no better than their younger teammates. Joe reasonably tried suggesting going back home through one of those portal TVs, back to the computer lab at camp. So, they decided to give it a try, but it turned out that the portal had been closed for weeks.  
  
"It's not fair," Yolei whined yet again. "How could it close on us? I want to go home! WAHH!!"  
  
"YOLEI!" Tai snarled at her. "That's enough! Whining is not going to help us get back home!"  
  
The others all had to agree on this. Whining wasn't going to get them anywhere, especially back home. Before any of them knew it, it was nighttime and time to get some sleep.  
  
Next day, they woke up and were quickly on the move. It was yet another uneventful day. At least it was, until about one-o-clock that afternoon, when Izzy noticed something very peculiar as they journeyed through a forest.  
  
"Look at this," he said to the others.  
  
The others looked, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. All they saw was a large hole in the oak tree that Izzy was pointing to. Nothing too strange about that.  
  
"Yeah, we see it. What about it Izzy?" Tai asked, plainly bewildered.  
  
"I know this sounds strange," Izzy replied, "but doesn't that hole look familiar?"  
  
Sora moved forward to get a closer look and said, "You know, he's right. It does look kind of familiar. Wonder why."  
  
"Hey," put in Matt, "didn't we pass a tree with a hole in it like that just a few minutes ago?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, we did," replied Kari.  
  
"Guys," Cody called, "it looks like the we saw, because it is the same one. We've obviously been walking around in circles." "Th...th... that means..." Sora stammered.  
  
"Yeah, we're lost." Izzy said, finishing for Sora.  
  
Everybody groaned. Some because it took them that long to realize that they were lost, which is quite the predicament. Joe then sensibly suggested that they find a place of shelter and go from there. That, and because it was about to rain. And they all agreed.  
  
Soon, they found an abandoned hotel-like house, just as the first few drops of rain began to fall. Inside the place, they found bedrooms, a dining hall, a lounging room, and a bathroom. Which was good, 'cause they were all very dirty, hungry, and extremely tired. After a good meal and a good bath, they settled into bed.  
  
"Oh goody!" Yolei giggled. "These beds are nice and soft."  
  
"How I miss sleeping in my own bed, in my own room," Mimi sighed dreamily.  
  
Sora and Kari sighed too. "Me too!" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Ken agreed from his bed in the far corner.  
  
"I guess we had to get homesick sooner or later," put in TK.  
  
"Hey Matt," called Tai, "do you remember when we homesick back on File Island?"  
  
Matt laughed. "Haha. Do I? That's when Devimon was ruling the island. We found this house and washed, ate, and stayed the night in it. What a riot!"  
  
"Dejavu," giggled Kari. "It's just like tonight."  
  
"Hey! She's got a point," Matt said. "It was just like tonight."  
  
"I hope not," broke in Joe. "Last time it wasn't real. And Devimon attacked and separated us."  
  
"Relax Joe," Matt added. "It's only kind of the same. This no trick house."  
  
"Really? How can you tell?" Davis asked.  
  
"I know it's a house, as sure as I can see it," Matt replied jokingly.  
  
"Hm? That makes sense. I think." Davis said uncertainly.  
  
"Whatever." Cody grumbled. "Let's just get some sleep."  
  
"Ok. G'night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Soon, one by one, they all began to fall asleep and all was silent, only broken by Davis's load snores. Until, TK was the only one left awake. He lay staring at the ceiling. 'It's all the same,' TK thought. 'The house, the food, the bath, the bath, the beds. It's all the same as it was four years ago. And something definitely doesn't feel right. But what?' That question turned out to puzzling to answer, and before long, TK drifted off to slumber and into a dream of terror and baffling confusion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Ooh, another cliffhanger. Well, how am I doing? Please review ok? It's getting to be one big pain, writing when hardly anyone reads your work. Though I thank those of you who do/did. Thanks for thinking its 'brill' and I hope you come back and continue think that it's just that. Anyway, that's it for now. Cya soon! (I hope) 


	10. Friends and Enemies

Hi Guys! I've been busy writing up the rest of this story, and now I've completed it. Since I haven't been getting many reviews for this, I've decided to give the final five chapters all at once. That way, it's done and you take your time. Enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Chapter 10- Friends and Enemies  
  
The next day, was bright and clear, the sun was up, and the birds of the Digital World were singing their morning songs. When TK awoke, he was in a cold sweat and his eyes were wide and ghostly white.  
  
"Devimon was here!" he blurted out. "I saw him. He's come back. Patamon! Where's Patamon?"  
  
Matt, who was awoken by TK shouts, came over and put a comforting arm around his younger brother. He could feel TK shaking as held him reassuringly. Even though, they defeated Devimon long ago, the time Patamon was almost destroyed by him still haunted TK.  
  
"It was only a dream," Matt told him gently. "We defeated him four years ago, remember? You just had a nightmare, bro. That's all."  
  
"But Patamon!" TK persisted. "Where's Patamon?"  
  
"Patamon has been sleeping beside you this whole time," explained Matt. "Look!"  
  
TK glanced over to the right side of his bed, and there was Patamon sound asleep, just like Matt had said he was. TK was confused. Had it really all been just a dream? He tried to remember more of it, but he couldn't. It was strange that he had hardly any recollection of his dream at all; and it had all seemed so real. Was Devimon really going to come back?  
  
Finally, TK calmed down long enough to get out of bed. He and Matt headed off to join the others, who were already up, for breakfast. After a good breakfast, the group decided it was time leave. Quickly packing up what belongings they had with them, they set off out of the old abandoned house and back out into the forest.  
  
After awhile of hiking, it started to get really hot and muggy. The sun burned down on them, making them all more tired than they actually felt. The DigiDestined looked so exhausted, that Davis decided to call a halt. No one argued with him and his suggestion, as someone normally would have, and they all flopped gratefully onto the ground, leaning against trees and resting.  
  
It was about midday, when the gang noticed something strange. It had all of a sudden gotten real dark, and extremely cold and frosty. What was going on? One minute it was like they were in the middle of a heat wave in the Sahara Dessert, and the next minute it was like they were just transported to the North Pole!  
  
"What just happened?" It's freezing!" Sora cried. She looked at Kari, who shrugged.  
  
"I'm sure I have no idea," replied Kari.  
  
"How about we try and find the source of this?" Izzy suggested.  
  
Tai nodded and spoke for them all. "I'm sure we all agree on that, Izzy," he said. "This is definitely not ordinary. Something's wrong!"  
  
After making sure that everyone was in agreement, they set off to find the source of this sudden change in weather. Normally, it would come as no problem for something to be different in the Digital World, but not this. Something was up. As they journeyed on their search, it started to get even colder. So cold, that it actually started to snow!

"Oh, that's just great!" Yolei stamped her foot down in frustration. "Now we're going to get frost-bite!"  
  
"It could be worse, Yolei," Hawkmon piped up. "We could be caught in a blizzard."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it could be worse," Yolei agreed. "But I'm still cold."  
  
"Yolei, perhaps it would be better if we kept moving," Hawkmon said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, one reason is because the others are leaving without you."  
  
Yolei glanced around. Then she saw them heading off, without her. She snorted with resignation.  
  
"Well, thanks for waiting!" Yolei shouted angrily, and she and Hawkmon darted off to catch up.  
  
So, the DigiDestined continued to search for the answer to the sudden change in weather. Every once in awhile, they had to stop. Sometimes it was rest, and other times, to break up another meaningless fight or argument. For the umpteenth time, TK and Davis were fighting again. The rest of the team sighed, stood by, and watched. They were getting tired of those too bickering over almost anything. It was a waste of valuable traveling time.  
  
"Would you just watch what you're doing you almost ran into me!" Davis was saying. "No wonder Kari likes me better."  
  
"How would you know?" TK shot back. "She sometimes doesn't even see you. You think you're so great just because Tai likes you and made you leader."  
  
"Yeah, and I doing an excellent job at it, if I do say so myself. I'm better for this team and you know it. You're just jealous that Tai made me leader and not you. I've done great things for this team as its new leader."  
  
"Sure. No wonder, you've been nicked named the 'Goggle-head'. It goes with your obnoxious personality. Now we've got work to do, let's go!"  
  
"You can't order me around TP."  
  
"It's TK."  
  
"Whatever. And just what makes you so smart about this team?"  
  
"I've been on it longer than you. Why do wear those goggles anyway? I'm sure we could easily do without them."  
  
"I wear them 'cause Tai gave them to me for information. Or have you forgotten? And anyway, if we could do without anything, we could easily also do without you hat!"  
  
TK snapped. He leaped at Davis, pinning him flat to the ground. Davis grabbed TK's arm and pulled. TK was caught completely by surprise and he rolled over by his opponent's tug with a cry of dismay. TK gritted his teeth together, as he lurched his body to the side, causing the both of them to start to roll in the dirt giving grunts of struggle. They stopped with Davis still on top of TK. Davis now had the advantage and he raised his fist to strike at TK's face. TK quickly raised his foot to block the blow. Still keeping a firm hold on him, Davis winced slightly and prepared to strike again.  
  
Tai rushed forward and grabbed Davis's fist in mid-swing. Matt ran over to help out his friend. He grabbed TK in an arm lock to restrain him, and Tai did the same with Davis just in case. It was difficult to hold them back, but both boys were older and stronger than their younger teammates; that soon Davis and TK gave up trying to struggle out of Matt and Tai's grip.  
  
"Now look," Tai said reasonably. "There's really no cause for fighting, so just knock it off. We don't have time for this useless fighting and bickering all the time."  
  
"Especially, when the cause is as stupid as yours," Matt agreed.  
  
TK and Davis looked at each other. Now that they thought about it, it did sound kind of stupid as to what they were fighting over. Davis and TK then just started to laugh. They smiled, clasped and shook hands. Matt and Tai were right. They should be focused on getting to the bottom this weather problem, instead of fighting.  
  
Glad that the incident was settled, the DigiDestined commenced their search again.  
  
It was around four-o-clock in the afternoon, when they started to make some progress. They arrived at the end of the forest and saw a range of mountains. Big, tall, pointy peaks of solid rock, snow, and ice.  
  
"There's something very odd about that mountain in the middle," Izzy piped up after awhile of silence.  
  
Kari looked at him plainly bewildered. "Which one?" she asked. "I don't see it."  
  
Izzy pointed to the center of the range of mountains. "That one! The big one! Isn't it strange that only the middle one is surrounded by a blizzard and not the others."  
  
Kari thought for a moment, looking at the mountain that Izzy had shown her. "Now that you mention it, it does sound odd. I wonder what's wrong."  
  
Tai glanced at the mountain too. "Guys," he said, "I think we just found the problem. That's no ordinary blizzard you know. It's a controlled-made one!"  
  
"You mean someone's controlling that blizzard?" inquired Cody.  
  
Tai nodded. "Yep. Exactly."  
  
Sora looked at Tai. "New enemy do you think?" she asked.  
  
"Could be," Tai replied. He turned to the others. "What do you think you guys? Should we go and check it out?"  
  
There was a hesitant pause. Then, Kari stepped bravely forward, a confident smile across her face.  
  
"I'm with you, big brother. Let's go!" she said.  
  
TK then followed her example and joined them. "I'm with you too. After all, if it is a new enemy, we'll have to face it sooner or later."  
  
Everybody nodded in agreement with TK. He had made a good point. So, they set off for the mountains. Would they be heading into danger?


	11. The New Enemy Revealed

Chapter 11- The New Enemy Revealed  
  
It was very exhausting hiking through the snow. Plus it got their feet very wet and cold. So, they decided to go back. It was getting late as well, and they were very tired.  
  
The next day, they checked that the blizzard was still going on at the biggest mountain, the one in the middle of the range. It was. And by the looks of things, it showed no signs of stopping. Knowing that they had to get to it, the DigiDestined tried to think up ways to cross the field of snow to the mountain. And hiking across it was definitely out. So, they started composing ideas and trying them out. Yolei suggested using snowshoes. So, they made up a bunch of snowshoes from a bunch of stuff, and gave the plan a try. But the shoes fell apart halfway across, and they had to return plunging their way through the snow. Sora then suggested that they fly over. Well, the Digmon that could fly digivolved to champion and gave them all a lift. It worked! At least at first it did; but once they reached the mountains, the wind from the controlled blizzard proved too strong for the Digimon to handle, so they had to head back. Their Digimon were now tired and hungry and so were they. Deciding very clearly to call it a night, the DigiDestined and their Digimon had a quick meal, compliments of Matt, and then fell right to sleep.  
  
Once again, TK had his terror and confusing nightmare of Devimon and Patamon. He rolled over in his sleep crying out, "Patamon, don't go! You can't! Not now! Patamon!!" TK tossed, turned, and threw his hands in the air as cried over and over about his Digmon. Until, he landed with a load thump into a rock and woke himself up. He got up and walked over to where he had laid down to sleep five hours before. TK then began looking frantically around him until he spotted Patamon, sound asleep and still there. His friend was safe. Feeling reassured that everything was okay, he lay back down and fell right back into slumber. TK had absolutely no recollection of dream the next day.  
  
It was misty, gray, and cold the next morning. They tried walking across again, until they thought of something better. The going was tougher, being as they could only see about 5ft in front of them. Joe, Mimi, Yolei, and Cody began to get doubtful, having thoughts like: 'What if we never get out of here?' 'What if we're walking in circles again?'  
  
Then, suddenly, Davis had an idea. He suggested that they make a toboggan and the Digimon could pull them across the snow-covered field terrain. Everyone liked his idea (for a change). Except the Digimon, that is. They thought it unfair that their partners got to sit on the toboggan while they had to pull it. But, seeing as it could be the only way to cross to the blizzardy mountain, the Digimon agreed to pull. A few minutes later, the DigiDestined had a fine toboggan constructed. Actually, it looked more like a demented raft, but still, it should work.  
  
"Maybe we should give it a test run," Ken suggested after a bit. "You know, to make sure it really works."  
  
Kari nodded in agreement. "Excellent idea, Ken. After all, you can't trust too much on one of Davis's ideas."  
  
"Hey!" Davis protested, eyeing Kari.  
  
Kari smiled and turned away to Davis couldn't see her guiltily blushing. Ken laughed.  
  
Soon, the toboggan was pushed onto the snow. The Digimon were harnessed to the front of the toboggan and the DigiDestined clambered onto it for the ride.  
  
"How come you get to ride, while we have to pull?" Veemon complained for the umpteenth the morning. "It's not fair! What do we look like, a bunch of motor engines?"  
  
"Veemon!" Davis scolded. "You and the others have to pull us across, otherwise we'll never reach that mountain. Now, let's go!"  
Veemon snorted in reply and he and the other Digimon began pulling. The toboggan nearly whizzed over the snow under the strength of the Digimon.  
  
"Wheee!!!" Yolei and Kari cried excitedly. "This is the only way to travel on snow!"  
  
The others all had to agree. So far, this plan was proving successful. The Digimon made an about-turn and they sped off towards the mountain. As they scooted to a halt at the base of the 'cone of stone', they were unaware of the pair of eyes watching them through the blizzard.  
  
Tai looked up at the peak. "Any ideas on just how we're going to get up there?" he asked.  
  
"We could always try building a ski lift to the top," Matt suggested.  
  
No one said anything in response. Matt looked at the annoyed faces, looking at him.  
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
"What a silly idea!" Sora spoke up. "How earth would we build a ski lift?"  
  
Matt chuckled. "Yeah," he agreed. "It was a pretty foolish idea, wasn't it? So, now what?"  
  
Cody, TK, and Ken had been scouting ahead. They came back, looking very pleased with themselves. The rest of the group ran over to join them, the Digimon following close behind.  
  
"You guys! You'll never guess what we've found!" Ken cried. He could hardly contain his excitement now.  
  
"What?" Everyone else yelled hopefully.  
  
"We've found a path that leads through the mountain, all the way to the top," TK explained, finishing for Ken.  
  
"Wow! That's great!" Kari said gleefully. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"  
  
"Aww! More walking!" Yolei and Mimi groaned at the same time.  
  
Kari giggled. Gatomon pulled on her shorts, catching her attention.  
  
"Yeah Gatomon?" she inquired, looking down at her Digimon.  
  
"If you three fancy leaving soon, I suggest it be before the others are out of sight of us!" Gatomon replied.  
  
"What!" Kari shouted.  
  
Gatomon pointed after the others, who were walking on ahead without them.  
  
"Humph! They could have waited," Yolei scoffed.  
  
"You can say that again," Kari agreed. "Hey guys, wait for us!"  
  
The girls managed catch up the rest of the team. They weren't too happy with them for just walking off like that, but no one seemed notice. Before long, they reached their destination- the inside top of the mountain.  
  
"We made it!" Davis cried joyfully.  
  
Joe then suggested resting now and conserving their energy. Everyone was so exhausted from the hike up, that no one objected to the offer. They munched on the few sandwiches and candy bars they had with them, and washed it all down with cool, clear water.  
  
About two hours later, Mimi and the rest of the girls were the first to awake. They roosted the others to get up. The boys and the Digimon got up grunts and groans, rubbing sleep from their eyes.  
  
"DigiDestined!" a voice boomed. "I've been waiting for you!"  
  
Sora shuttered. "Waiting? I don't much like the sound of that."  
  
Before they could say or do anything else, the floor under them shifted and the DigiDestined and their Digimon were moved along until they reached a cavern that was covered completely in ice.  
  
Yolei shivered. "Great. Now we can get frost-bite and freeze too."  
  
"I'd be less worried about that now, Yolei," Kari said.  
  
"Why?" Yolei asked.  
  
Kari pointed upward. "Because something tells me, we've just been transported to our new enemy's headquarters."  
  
"That's right!" said the voice. "Welcome!"  
  
"Who are you?" Tai shouted.  
  
"Well, I'm not Frosty the Snowman," the voice teased.  
  
"Stop playing!" Davis growled. "We're in no mood for games! Now, who are you and where are you?"  
  
"We got off on a bad start, would you like some ice cream?" the voice asked.  
  
"No thanks. I think I'll pass," Davis answered firmly.  
  
"Ok, I'll just I have to put you on ice then and destroy you, DigiDestined!!"  
  
'That voice!' TK thought. 'It's so familiar. But it can't be. Devimon's dead! He can't return. Or can he?"  
  
The cavern started to rumble and shake. Then he appeared. But there was something different and more cold and evil about him.  
  
"It's Devimon!!" Matt bellowed. "But how?!"  
  
"That's not just Devimon, Matt," Izzy called.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked confused.  
  
"That's IceDevimon!" Izzy explained. "He looks just like the Devimon we faced four years ago, and is just as dangerous. His power is of course based on ice, so I guess that explains the blizzard outside. Gee! This guy gives the word 'cold-shoulder' a whole new meaning."  
  
"I guess we'd better heat things up then!" Davis replied encouragingly.  
  
"Right! Let's do it! DIGIVOLVE NOW!!" Everyone commanded.  
Soon, all the Digimon were up to their next level of power, champion or armor, and they all dashed off into war and the final battle against Devimon!


	12. Battle of Courage

Chapter 12- Battle of Courage  
  
"Go get him, Flamedramon!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Melt that creep in his tracks, Greymon!" Tai commanded.  
  
"Show him fire's the boss, Birdramon!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Be careful!" cried TK and Kari.  
  
The Digimon raced off to fight IceDevimon with shouts from their partners ringing in their ears.  
  
"So, ganging up one me, eh?" IceDevimon chuckled evilly. "Well, what a waste of time for you!"  
  
IceDevimon then released a cold, icy wind the group of charging Digimon. Flamedramon, Stingmon, Halsemon, and Nefertimon were quick enough to escape the icy blast. But the others weren't as lucky. As the 'mist' cleared away, the DigiDestined saw that their Digimon were frozen in a huge block of ice.  
  
"Oh, that's just great!" Davis grumbled. "Now what do we do?"  
  
Ken had an idea. "Davis!" he yelled. "Let's DNA-Digivolve! I'm sure with our Digimon's combined powers he can be defeated!"  
  
Davis nodded. "Yeah!" he agreed. "I'm reading you load and clear. Flamedramon!"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
Veemon let go of his armored power of Flamedramon, so that he could digivolve to his champion level.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to... Ex-Veemon!"  
  
'Let's do it, Ken!" Davis cried.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Both boys held up their D3's. The little devices glowed a bright blue and then joined together into a great beam of light, combing Ex-Veemon and Stingmon's powers.  
  
"What's going on?' shouted IceDevimon. "This can't be happening!"  
  
"Oh, but it is!" Davis called back. "You're witnessing the awesome power of DNA-Digivolving. Hope you like it!"  
  
"Ex-Veemon DNA-Digivolve to..."  
  
"Stingmon DNA-Digivolve to..."  
  
"Paildramon!!"  
  
"Now that's more like it! Yeah!" Ken said admirably.  
  
"You bet!" Davis agreed. "Our Digimon rock! Paildramon, go get him!"  
  
"My pleasure!" Paildramon answered, and he charged at IceDvimon with a load battle cry.  
  
Yolei snorted in disgust as she watched Paildramon's blasts collide with IceDevimon in big bangs. But still, IceDevimon stood strong refusing to be defeated. So did Paildramon.  
  
"Ken can take all credit for this if he wants," Yolei thought a load, "but Davis can just forget about it!"  
  
Kari giggled. "Yeah right. He'd take credit for anything, maybe even the invention of the wheel!"  
  
"I heard that!" Davis scoffed back at them.  
  
"When you three have finished," Ken interrupted urgently, "in case you hadn't noticed our Digimon could do with some help over here."  
  
Kari and Yolei blushed guiltily before regaining themselves. Nefertimon and Halsemon caught on, and they let go of their armored power so to DNA-Digivolve.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
  
"You ready?" Yolei asked Kari.  
  
Kari nodded firmly. "You bet I am! Let's melt that creep!"  
  
Both girls hold up their D3's. The devices soon began to work their magic. They glowed a strong red and then combined into a large light beam.  
  
"Aquilamon DNA-Digivolve to..."  
  
"Gatomon DNA-digivolve to..."  
  
"Sphilymon!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kari and Yolei cheered. "We are in business!"  
  
As Paildramon and Sphilymon battled it out with IceDevimon, Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Kari tried to help the others free their Digimon, who were still frozen in that huge block ice. IceDevimon laughed at their efforts.  
  
"Try all you want you little fools," he sniggered under his breath as he fought, "For you'll never get your Digimon free. They'll be like that forever! It's over! I have won, children!"  
  
The DigiDestined all let out a terrified gasp.  
  
"NO!!" TK cried. "It can't be true! It's just can't!"  
  
"Oh, but it is true, nothing can escape from my ice!" IceDevimon replied, as he avoided another blast from Paildramon. He was quite pleased with the surprised and horrified looks on the kids' faces.  
  
"Oh no? Who says, creep?" Sphilymon yelled. "Hang on guys, I'm coming!"  
  
Sphilymon let loose her attack at the oversized ice cube. Her efforts were proving successful as the ice block started to crack up. She gave one final kick and it smashed to nothing but chips of ice.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's much better," said Pegasusmon, stretching his wings. "And now I'm ready for some pay back! How about you guys?"  
  
"Sure. You know it!" "Uh-oh!" IceDevimon seemed to know that his plan to destroy the DigiDestined had gone badly astray. He looked down at the fearless band of Digimon and kids. He seemed to guess by now that he was about to be defeated; but that still didn't stop him from trying to win anyway.  
  
Davis shook his head pitifully and let go a sigh. "When will they ever learn?" he asked himself a load. "That no matter how hard they try, evil Digimon always lose!"  
  
"Yeah!" TK agreed. "Now let's get him!"  
  
Birdramon went first. IceDevimon tried to stop her, to no avail. She locked him in her strong talons and lifted him to the very height of the cavern. Then, with all the strength she could muster, Birdramon drove him into the cavern ceiling. IceDevimon struggled and kicked but he was well and truly stuck.  
  
"NOW!" Davis demanded. "STRIKE NOW!!"  
  
All the Digimon needed no second bidding, they let loose their attacks. IceDevimon never knew what hit him, and he was destroyed. At last, the battle was over! 


	13. Homeward Bound

Chapter 13- Homeward Bound  
  
As the Digimon returned to their rookie stages, the DigiDestined laughed, clapped, cheered, and spun each other round in circles in celebration.  
  
"We won! We won!" they yelled in joy. "We did it! We won!"  
  
"Yes, you did," said a familiar voice. "Congratulations!"  
  
They stopped celebrating to see who it was.  
  
"It Gennai!" Izzy announced, spotting him not far away. He and others walked over to listen to their old advisor friend.  
  
"So, I see you've done it again," said Gennai, beaming.  
  
"Yeah, so I did!" Davis laughed, striking a funny heroic pose.  
  
Kari eyed Davis. "He meant the team," she reminded him annoyingly.  
  
Davis blushed. "Oh? Oh yeah! I knew that."  
  
"Sure you did," Kari giggled.  
  
"But, but..." Davis stammered in protest.  
  
With that, everyone laughed. Something's just never change. Davis frowned at them; but no one seemed to notice because they were laughing too hard.  
  
"Excuse me," Gennai interrupted. Everyone stopped laughing and giggling to listen. "Thank you. IceDevimon was the one that closed the portals on you. But now that you've defeated him, they have been reopened."  
  
"So, we can go home now?" inquired Yolei.  
  
Gennai fixed her with a stare and Yolei fell silent. He smiled and continued. "Yes it does mean you can go home. I have found a portal, which will take you directly to your hometown. Have a safe journey home, kids, and once again, Congratulations! Bye now!" With that, he was gone.  
  
"How does he do that so fast?" Yolei asked TK.  
  
"It was his hologram," TK explained simply.  
  
"Hologram?"  
  
TK nodded. "Yep. It's his way of getting around remember? Gennai's always preferred it. Don't worry though, I still can't get used to him traveling like that."  
  
Yolei sighed. "Me neither."  
  
"C'mon slowpokes," Matt called, "or you're going to miss our ticket home!"  
  
"Coming!" everyone called back and ran to catch up.  
  
Soon, they found the portal-television thingy Gennai had mentioned. Kari pointed her D3 at the screen.  
  
"Digi-Port open!" she shouted.

Beep! Blink! Pop! Up came the portal onto the screen. Their hometown's name was marked on the destination plaque.  
  
"Alright!" Tai cheered, pointing to the portal gate/TV. "It's open!"  
  
"Yahoo!" Mimi cried. "Last one home is a stinky sock!"  
  
"Eww!!" said several of the others in disgust. Mimi scrunched her nose in disgust too, wondering why she had said such a thing.  
  
"OK!" Davis interrupted cheerfully. "We're going home!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
They all pointed their digivices at the screen, and one by one vanished into it. They were heading home!


	14. Home At Last

Chapter 14- Home at last  
  
The DigiDestined shot through the other side of the portal. They landed in a jumble on the ground, and as usual, Izzy was on the very bottom. They helped each other up. Ken had already been dropped off at his hometown that is close to Odiaba.  
  
"Phew! Good to be home," Kari said with a smile.  
  
Everyone nodded and smiled too. It certainly was good to be home again after such an adventure. Just then, a familiar and cheerful voice hailed them.  
  
"Hey! Great, you're back! How'd it go? Did you win?"  
  
Davis turned to look and he gave a load whoop. "Alright! Hey guys," he called, "it's Michael!"  
  
They all ran over to greet their ally and friend from America.  
  
"Hi!" Michael greeted. "It's good to see you."  
  
"How are you, Michael?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Michael replied. "How about you all? It's certainly has been long time no see."  
  
They all chuckled. Michael hadn't changed at bit. He was still tall; his hair still shoulder length and light blonde, and he was still as friendly as ever. Just one of his normal characteristics one would suppose, as he was that way the day that they first met him. Michael listened intently to their story. He especially liked how they defeated IceDevimon and wished that he could have been there along for the adventure.  
  
'Maybe next time, Michael," Mimi told him with a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah!" Michael agreed. "And you'll promise to tell me when you're going again, won't ya?" added quickly.  
  
The gang nodded in a promise and broke out into mass fits of the giggles.  
  
"Well Mimi," Michael said when he finally stopped laughing, "we better get going?"  
  
"Why?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Because I... er... er... your mom said so!" Michael answered after a bit.  
  
Mimi sighed. "Aww! Ok."  
  
She and Michael bid a final good-bye to their friends and ran off to the airport, for their long flight back to America and New York. A few minutes later, Davis's older sister June showed up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Davis mumbled at her.  
  
"Looking for you," June replied. Davis was shocked 'cause normally he and his sister stayed far apart from each other during the day. "Dad wants you," she continued. "He said school starts next week and we have to get our supplies."  
  
Davis groaned. Of all the time he and others could have come back! And they just had to have returned when school was about to start. What a drag!  
  
"C'mon! Let's go!" June said, pulling her brother off. "Dad's waiting!"  
  
TK tried to contain himself from bursting out laughing at Davis being dragged away.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing I were you, TM!" Davis shouted over his shoulder.  
  
"Why not?" TK called back after him. "I'm not the one being pulled away by your sister. And my name's not TM. It's TK! Remember?"  
  
"Whatever," Davis replied irritated, as his sister continued to drag him off. "But you know, if school starts of me, it means for you too!" He finally broke off June's hold on his arm and ran on ahead, his sister not far behind.  
  
Tai and the others all bid farewell to each other, and ran off to their houses. Even though school was going to restart again soon, each one of the DigiDestined could hardly wait to get digital again for another great adventure in the Digi-World!  
  
The End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- Well, there you have it. The story of We're Going Digital done and completed. I hope you guys enjoy it and tell me what you think. Cya around! Bye! 


End file.
